cauchemar
by sadgoddess
Summary: si Hiei fait des cauchemars ou il tue Kurama, le ferait-il vraiment une fois réveillé?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : sadness

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Note : désolé pour les faute !

_**Cauchemar**_

_**Chapitre1**_

Non...ce n'est pas possible…

Non…ne meurs pas.. reste en vie… ne meurs pas…c'est moi qui devrais mourir…non…NOONNN !!

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ce dernier cri et je me réveillai en sursaut.

- Hiei ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu as crié…

- Non ce n'est rien Kitsu, rendors toi, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

Je l'embrassai et il se rendormit.

_Oui c'était un cauchemar…un de plus… depuis un mois déjà je ne fais que des cauchemars… les mêmes… pour une raison que j'ignore on se bat et je te tus…_ _je ne voulais pas de ce combat mais tu m'attaquais… il fallait que j'esquive… et puis tout ce passait vite et je te trouvait mort dans mes bras… et c'était moi qui t'avais tué…heureusement que ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar…_

_----------------------------------------------- _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…depuis un mois Hiei s'agite pendant son sommeil… et la nuit dernière il a crié… c'est étrange… je devrais peut être lui donner une graine pour le calmer… ou peut être que… oui ce sera mieux… Hiei tu auras une bonne surprise ce soir !_

Je souris en pensant à lui. C'est alors que mon démon de feu entra dans la cuisine, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se réveille si tôt alors je lui avais préparé son petit déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas l'attendre car je devais aller travailler. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser et il mit ses mains sur ma nuque…

---------------------------------------

Quand j'ouvris les yeux Kurama n'était pas là mais je sentais sa présence. Il était sûrement dans la cuisine. J'y descendis et je le vis sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et je mis mes mains sir sa nuque et j'eus une pensée effroyable :

_Je pourrais l'étrangler… il est si vulnérable comme ça… mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?_

Je me dégageai brusquement de l'étreinte de mon amant

- Hiei ?

Je ne répondis pas et je sortis par la fenêtre.

Arriver à l'un des parques peu fréquentées, où les arbres étaient touffus, je m'arrêtai et m'installai pour réfléchir.

_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi cette pensée ? Je… je suis sûrement fatigué à cause de ces fichus cauchemars… je devrais me reposer._

Kurama courait devant moi en me suppliant d'arrêter. Mais je riais narquoisement en disant que c'était impossible… qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner car de toute façon avec ma vitesse je finirais bien de le rattraper et de le tuer… j'envoyai une boule de feu qui l'atteignit… il ne voulais pas se défendre, il ne voulais pas me frapper. C'était une grosse erreur parce que j'en profitais. Je le frappais, le torturais… puis me lassant de ce jeu j'envoyai le cou finale et il mourut les larmes aux yeux…

_Non ! Je l'ai tué ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Noonn !! _

Je me réveillai encore une fois en sursaut. Le rêve avait changé. Tout était de ma faute. J'ouvris mon jagan pour le voir. Il avait l'air inquiet et apparemment il me cherchait. A sa vu cette maudite pensée me revint.

_C'est facile de le tuer… il ne se défendra pas…NON ! Il faut que je parte…désolé mon amour mais c'est pour ton bien…il faut que je quitte ce monde…adieu !_

A suivre…

Bon je sais c'est nul mais c'est ma première fic alors SVP une petite review pour me critiquer, m'encourager (je sais c'est impossible…)ou tout ce que vous voulez mais SVP mettez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : sadgoddess

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Note : désolé pour les faute !

Note2 : vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai totalement changé cette fic, j'avais prévu autre chose mais c'était trop nul !j'ai réécris ce chap. 3 fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Kitsu34 :**_ merci !vraiment merci pour tes encouragement !pourquoi Hiei fait des cauchemars ? Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre !

_**xmanasamax **_: merci beaucoup, voila la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer aussi !

_**Cauchemar**_

_**Chapitre1**_

- Kuwabara ! Réveille toi !

- Yusuke pourquoi cette torture ? Il est encore très tôt…

- Bordel réveilles toi, c'est une mission très importante, Enma est là et… oh non il s'est rendormis… Kuwabara, Yukina est en danger il faut…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, l'autre jeune homme courrait déjà partout en criant le nom de sa bien aimée !

Il furent enfin installé, Botan avait l'air sérieuse ce qui était plutôt rare, en voyant son expression même Kuwabara se tut, il se passait vraiment quelques chose de grave. Enma commença :

- Ecoutez, nous avons un grand problème avec les âmes tuées, elles ne rejoignent pas le royaume céleste mais s'installes dans le corps de celui ou celles qui les ont assassinés…

- Et donc tu veux qu'on retrouve ces âmes ?

- Non c'est déjà fait.

- Alors on règle ce problème ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- On fait quoi alors ?demanda Kuwabara

Cette fois ci ce fut Botan qui répondit :

- Il reste encore une âme celle d'Akira.

- Akira ? Le démon de notre dernière mission ?

- Oui.

- Celui que nous n'avons pas pu capturer et qu'on a dut tuer ?

- Oui. Et c'est plus précisément Hiei qui l'a tué.

- Eh bien on a qu'à aller chercher Hiei et…

- Baka ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile ! Les âmes peuvent contrôler le corps humain et avec deux âmes dans le même corps c'est dangereux !pour commencer, ces âmes se manifestent en rêve. Puis avec le temps, elles s'infiltrent dans les pensées et tous cela sans que la personne qui les porte ne s'en rende compte. Akira est fort, vous vous en êtes rendus compte je pense, et ça fait un mois que Hiei l'a tué, il y a donc un risque qu'Akira est arrivé à la deuxième étape. Et ça c'est vraiment dangereux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour enlever l'âme il faudra…

Botan se tut et regarda Enma le suppliant du regard de continuer ce qui n'échappa pas à Yusuke qui de plus en plus inquiété cria :

- Quoi ?qu'est ce qu'il faut faire,

Enma répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Et bien je crains que qu'il ne faut tuer Hiei…

- Tu plaisantes ! Arrêtes c'est impossible, il y a sûrement une autre solution. Il ne peut pas garder l'âme de ce fichu Akira ?

- C'est impossible ! S'il arrive à la troisième étape qui est le contrôle total du corps Hiei mourra. Mais de cette façon il souffrira encore plus alors il vaudra mieux que…

- Que quoi ? Que l'un de nous le tue c'est ça ? Il y a une chance qu'Akira n'a pas atteint la deuxième étape non ? Alors allons chercher Hiei, normalement il est dans ce monde avec Kurama.

- Non, on a appris qu'il était allé au Makai.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas, mais on pense que c'est…

- Non, il y a sûrement une raison, ça ne peut pas être Akira, Hiei a sûrement ses raisons. Je vais aller voir Kurama lui demander…

- Arrête ! Ce fut Botan qui parla en rattrapant Yusuke par sa manche. Ne dis rien à Kurama, il s'inquiète trop, tu le connais. Il vaut mieux que vous deux le chercher tous seuls.

- Botan a raison, dit Kuwabara, allons le chercher ne perdons pas de temps.

- Oui !

---------------------------------------------------

_Pourquoi est-il parti ? C'est étrange, je devrais en informé Yusuké, il le cherchera avec moi…mais si c'est à cause de moi, si c'est à cause de la dispute d'hier, alors je ne dois pas en parler. Je croyais que c'était chose réglée depuis hier soir, mais apparemment il est encore énervé vu sa réaction ce matin quand j'allais l'embrassé…mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est son cri,d'habitude quelque soit ses cauchemars, il ne cris jamais. Il y est habitué, ça ne le déséquilibre pas, alors pourquoi ce cri ? J'espère qu'il reviendra vite…non, je ne peux pas l'attendre, je vais le chercher…_

_C'est étrange, je ne sens pas sa présence…il n'est plus dans ce monde…que faire ? Je ne peux pas aller le chercher dans le makai…je vais attendre qu'il revienne et je saurai tout…j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas…_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Il me suppliait d'arrêter cette torture mais j'y prenait goût, d'habitude je tus sans ménagement mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui, de Kurama je fais tout lentement, je veux le faire souffrir, j'aime entendre ses cris, ses supplices. Puis je me sentis fatigué, je ne supportai plus cette voix torturée, comme si la force maléfique qui me guidait disparut, et je le tuai. Encore une fois je tus Kurama, mais ce n'était pas grave, c'était juste un rêve. Il fallait que je ferme les yeux, que je fais l vide dans mon esprit, et tout s'effacera. Je fis cela, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux…_merde mais mains sont tachées de sang…j'ai…j'ai vraiment tué…je regardai le visage de celui que je viens de tué et…bordel c'est…_

A suivre…

Encore une fois désolé pour le retard ! J'essayerai de poster plus vite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mettez des reviews SVP !!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sadgoddess

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Disclaimer : pas à moi. Enfin Akira est à moi mais ça on s'en fou, je veux Hiei et Kurama !!

_**Cauchemar**_

_**Chapitre3**_

- Bordel, ça fait trois jours qu'on le cherche. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! T'es sûr que ton pouvoir marche encore ?

- Bah si tu m'aidais un peu au lieu de gueuler ! Je le trouverai plus facilement ! Je ne sens pas du tout son aura comme s'il n'était pas au Makai !

- Cherches mieux, Enma nous a dit qu'il a quitté l'autre monde et qu'il n'y est pas revenu !

- C'est ce que je fais ! Tu n'as pas d'autre idées ?

- Non !

_En fait si j__'__en ai…Mais ça ne peut pas être ça, c__'__est impossible. Je ne peux pas admettre que…qu__'__il est arrivé à la troisième étape, ce n__'__est pas possible, Hiei est fort, il tiendra le coup ! Mais…si Kuwa avec son pouvoir aussi performant maintenant ne le retrouve pas, c__'__est que…_

- Kuwa, cherches l'aura d'Akira.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est Hiei qu'on cherche…ne me dis pas que…

- Cherches et tais toi !

- OK ça va !

J'attendis encore un peu, mais j'espérais qu'il ne sente rien, parce que si c'est le cas, c'est la mort assurer pour Hiei.

- Oh merde…

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ! L'aura n'est pas forte mais je la sens.

- Où ça ?

- Dans la forêt…un peu plus au nord-est.

- Allons-y.

- Non, on devrait peut-être en informer Enma…Il ce qu'on doit faire maintenant que Hiei a atteint la troisième étape.

- Non !

- Mais…

- Grouille toi on va le perdre…

_Non, je sais ce qu__'__il faut faire, et Enma ne fera que confirmer cette idée. Mais je ne veux pas y penser, je ne pourrais jamais tuer Hiei…c__'__est impossible…et puis Kurama…quelle serait sa réaction ? Je ne veux pas y penser. Pour le moment, on retrouve Hiei._

- Attention, il est proche.

- OK. Tu sens l'aura de Hiei ou d'Akira maintenant ?

- Celle de Hiei est entrain de prendre le dessus, quand on arrivera, il contrôlera totalement son corps.

- OK.

--

_Je l__'__ai vraiment tué. Cheveux rouges, longs. Putain, je l__'__ai vraiment tué. Putain Kurama pourquoi t__'__es ici ? Et…et j__'__ai laissé faire, je croyais que c__'__était encore un rêve…et j__'__ai laissé faire cet esprit maléfique. Kurama non…non pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m__'__as pas combattu ? Tu ne voulais pas me tuer ?? Mais je ne mérite pas de vivre, et surtout vivre dans un monde où tu n__'__y es pas…_

Je sentis ma force augmenter. Je ne pourrais plus la contrôler. Pourtant cette fois c'était la mienne. Ce n'était pas l'aura maléfique de toute à l'heure. Puis, tout explosa, je ne contrôlais vraiment plus rien. Mon énergie détruisait tout ce qui m'entourait. Je distinguai vaguement deux silhouettes. Ils me criaient quelque chose mais je n'entendais rien. Et puis pourquoi essayer de contrôler cette force, de revenir à la réalité, moi qui avais tout perdu…

--

- Aarrgh !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kuwa ?

- Cette énergie est trop forte, je ne peux pas la supporter. Et cette peine, cette douleur, ce chagrin qui remplit l'air, c'est vraiment insupportable. C'est celle de Hiei, mais que c'est-il passé ?

Je ne dis rien, mais accélérai ma vitesse. L'aura que dégageait Hiei est celle d'un être désespéré ce qui lui donne beaucoup de force. Et elle est vraiment destructrice moi-même je la sens. Il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je le vis enfin, il était debout, devant moi, les yeux fermés. Il criait le nom de Kurama. A côté de lui, gisait par terre, le corps d'un démon dans un bain de sang. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage mais je vis tout de suite que c'étai celui de Kurama. Je compris alors le désespoir que dégageait Hiei. Il venait de tuer l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, Kurama était mort, et je devais tuer Hiei, c'était la seule chose à faire, et de toute façon je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à une autre solution. Je vis Kuwabara approcher du corps inerte du yohko. Qu'allait il faire, je suppose qu'il voulait l'éloigner de nous, mis non…il tourne son visage et sourit…comment pouvait il sourire dans de tel circonstances. Il m'appela, et je me dirigeai vers lui. Que faire d'autre ? Je voulais attarder le plus possible le moment de mon combat avec Hiei. Comme si cela allait m'aider.

Quand je vis ce que me montrait Kuwa, je souris à mon tour, il y avait donc de l'espoir, tout n'était pas perdu. Je dis ça à Hiei mais il ne se calma pas. Alors j'avançai vers lui péniblement, luttant contre son énergie qui me repoussait. J'arrivai enfin à son hauteur, je le pris dans mes bras, il se calma un peu, je lui répétais alors ce que je lui avait dis et soudain toute son énergie disparut, peut-être étais-ce l'effet de me mots ou peut-être était il tout simplement fatigué et n'avait rien entendu, en tous cas tout avait disparut et il s'était évanoui dans mes bras.

Je le portais sur mon dos et l'emmenais au palais d'Enma. On le mit dans une chambre et on le guérit. Peut-être y'a-t-il une chance de le sauver sans le tuer… je l'espère, en tous cas je ferais tout pour cela.

--

_Etait-ce vrai ? Ou était-ce pour me calmer ? Ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination, un espoir vain ? Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je ne voulais pas retourner à la réalité, je ne voulais pas connaître la vérité…je devrais peut-être m__'__enfuir cette fois, laisser cet aura m__'__envahir, pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi ? _

Je sentis une larme descendre le long de mon visage, pourquoi la retenir, je me sentais perdu…je l'avais tué non ? Alors pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Pourquoi ?

Je sentis une main sur ma joue, cette main…on dirait la sienne…celle de mon Kurama…mais c'est impossible…on veut donc me faire autant souffrir, me rappeler sa douceur…Pourquoi ?

Je sentis l'aura au fond de moi, elle essayait de sortir, je la laissais faire…A quoi bon la retenir ? J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux, Kurama se tenait près de moi, je souris, c'est sûrement une illusion, il était si beau, si beau…

Il me prit dans ses bras, je le sentais vraiment mais c'est un rêve, depuis que je l'ai tué je ne comprenais rien, tout était un rêve pour moi…je ne voulais même pas essayer de comprendre…Pourquoi je le ferais ? J'ai tout laissé tomber…je laissais les choses faire…je laissais cette aura faire…je le tuerais bientôt, une autre fois, en rêve…ou peut-être en réalité…mais je laissais les choses faire, je me laissais aller…Pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne sentis plus rien…C'était le vide, l'autre aura avait sûrement repris le contrôle de mon corps…puis mes sens revenaient peu à peu…Seulement ce n'étais pas moi qui contrôler mes mouvements, je voyais mais je ne pouvais rien faire…le revoilà, Kurama…je suis encore dans ses bras, je le pousse un peu, il me sourit, je lui retourne son sourire mais en plus sadique, je lui dis adieu, je lui demandes de me dire adieu… « Pas à moi mais à Hiei » ah c'est donc l'autre aura qui parle pas moi, je comprends mais pas lui…je pris mon sabre d'un geste rapide, plus rapide que je ne l'imaginais, cette aura est vraiment forte, et je le tue une autre fois, lui me regarde tous simplement stupéfait. Je ris. Mais cette fois c'est moi pas l'autre aura. Je viens de comprendre mais trop tard…c'est la seule vraie fois où je tue Kurama, je rigole de ce rire de fou. Je vis Yusuke, Kuwabara et Enma entrer, regarder le corps de mon yohko, puis me regarder moi. Ils étaient sur le point de me dire quelque chose je crois, mais sûrement quand ils virent mon regard ils se turent. Je les regardais un à un, puis quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Yusuke je compris que c'était à lui de me tuer. Alors je décidai de l'aider, de lui épargner cette tâche…je brandis donc mon sabre, leur souris une dernière fois et le dirigeait vers mon cœur. Je tombais, j'allais enfin mourir, je m'approchais de Kurama, et dans un ultime effort je l'embrassais et lui murmurais : je t'aime. Mais en avais-je le droit ? Le droit de l'aimer après tous ce que je lui avais fais ? Ironique…même à ma mort je me pose tant de questions…je ne comprends rien…

--

Ai-je dis que je ferais tous pour les aider ? Alors j'ai fais le contraire…Kuwa m'avait montré le visage du yohkai, ce n'était pas Kurama. En ramenant Hiei chez Enma, j'ai décidé d'appeler le yohko, peut-être avec son amour il aiderait le démon de feu…C'est ce que j'avais pensé…j'avais tort, totalement tort. J'ai laissé Kurama seul avec Hiei. Je croyais que tout serait réglé…Soudain Kuwa pâlit, il me regarda affolé, il ne sentais plus l'aura du yohko et percevait clairement celle d'Akira. On avait alors accouru avec Enma. Au final Kurama était mort et je devais tuer Hiei. Je n'avais fais qu'aggraver la situation. Hiei nous regarda, puis me regarda comme s'il avait comprit ce que je devais faire, il nous sourit, puis se poignarda avec son sabre. Et moi…moi je restais là, sans rien faire, inutile. Comment pourrais-je vivre maintenant. J'avais laissé mes amis s'entretuer. Je laissais les autres faire, ils les avaient enterrés ensemble, et moi je les regardais, je bougeais mécaniquement, je ne sentais plus rien…j'étais comme mort, mais en pire. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans le monde des humains, je ne mangeais plus, je restais près de leur tombe. Tous ce que je pouvais faire c'était réfléchir, à ma vie, à mon échec, à eux. Je ne pourrais plus jamais combattre. Sans eux…sans la gentillesse de Kurama…sans l'appétit de Hiei…sans sa maladresse quand il se montrait gentil…sans ces deux amis je n'étais rien…plus rien…ils étaient morts…morts à cause de moi…

Kuwa aussi était resté, mais pour moi. Il était venu s'assoir prés de moi…je le regardais, je ne pouvais même pas pleurer…pourtant ça m'aurait fais du bien. Je lui demandai pardon il me regarda surpris. Je lui dis que je n'en pouvais plus…pardon Kuwa mais tu devrais assister à mon enterrement…il avait comprit, tenta de m'arrêter mais rien à faire, j'avais pris ma décision, de toute façon ça serait mieux que de vivre comme ça, avec ce poids…je suis égoïste je sais, car je lui dis de vivre, d'aimer Yukina, de devenir plus fort et de la protéger à tout prix. Il tenta encore de m'arrêter je lui donnai alors un coup pour qu'il s'évanouisse, pris un sabre, celui de Hiei que j'avais gardé, et me poignardai avec…Désolé Kuwabara…

Fin !

Réponse aux reviews :

Et un très très grand merci à Zéphis ma bêta pour la patience dont elle a fait preuve en corrigeant mes fautes d'orthographe et pour les encouragements qu'elle m'a dite !!


End file.
